


The Next Step

by molly16



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I thought up one night. It's a cute future type thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

It’s just another quiet night, or as quiet as it can be for LA, with Val and Rumer on the couch curled up together. “I like this.” Rumer says, breaking the silence, “But it’s too quiet. It’s almost like there should be something else here.”  
“Like what?” Val asks, surprised at Rumer’s sudden statement.  
Rumer starts playing with the blanket that’s covering them, “Maybe a baby?” Immediately, she tries to cover up the words she just said with more, “I mean, I don’t know. I know that we both want kids but the timing would probably be horrible with trying to get everyone in line for Sway anyway.”  
Val smiles at her and says, “Sway can practically run itself. Plus, I have to put my brother to work sometimes. Whenever you want to give it a shot, I’m game.”  
“Well, the shot was already taken. And it worked.” Rumer says, looking at Val with a huge smile on her face. “And I know that Sway runs itself, come on. I’ve literally been there and done that.”  
He can’t even keep up with what she’s saying; his brain is still trying to process what she said before the Sway comment. “You’re pregnant? Are you serious?!” Before his brain tells him no, he twists around and kisses her. “You are the greatest person in the entire world, babe!”  
“I’m guessing you’re happy.” Rumer laughs out, “I’m glad.”  
“We’re going to have a baby Rue, why wouldn’t I be happy?”


End file.
